Just a few years
by OhLookAKlainebow
Summary: A Fan Fic covering Kurt and Blaine's /Klaine's relationship in a bout five years. Engagement, first times, marriage, kids. Smut in some chapters, fluff, angst,  possible mpreg, undecided
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

Blaine was nervous and jittery, he waited in the Lima Bean for his boyfriend - and hopefully soon more than that - Kurt Hummel to walk through the door. His hand went to his pocket feeling the hard shape of the ring box. He nervously ran his hand through his loose curls and looked back to his old friends sitting in the background -Wes and David- and they gave him an encouraging smile. The door opened and the countertenor walked in looking as great as ever. Blaine took a deep breath, "its now or never" he thought to himself.

-Glee-

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean and saw his gorgeous boyfriend, even after these few years he still made his heart flutter. Kurt smiled at Blaine and started walking over, Blaine stood up, Kurt assumed he was just being his dapper self going to pull out his chair, but then he heard voices

You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down<br>Down...

Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>and things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine,<br>Valentine...

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
>.comteenage_dream_lyrics_katy_  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tights jeans<br>Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your Teenage Dream tonight<br>Toninght,tonight,tonight,  
>Tonight,tonight,tonight<p>

Yoooouuu...  
>You make me<br>Feel like  
>I'm livin' a Teenage Dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back  
>No...<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your Teenage Dream tonight<br>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight-

The last accapella notes hung in the air,

Blaine chose the song because it was the first song he'd sung to Kurt, he remembered the day Kurt had come to Dalton, he was such a bad spy, but the moment Blaine saw him he felt something he'd never felt before.

Back in the present he watched the emotions roll over Kurt's face, confusion, amusement and joy.

He finished the song and took a deep breath, he stepped closer to Kurt and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Kurt, when I first met you I knew you were something special, everyday I wake up and feel so lucky because I know you are mine. I am so impossibly in love with you."

He paused and got down on one knee he saw the shock and pure joy on Kurt's face. He pulled out the ring box and fumbled with the lid.

"Kurt Hummel, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of being my husband?"

-Glee-

Kurt was so shocked, and so so SO happy, he let out a very unmanly squeal.

"Oh my Gaga Blaine Yes! Yes! I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you!"

Blaine leapt up and slipped the delicate ring onto Kurt's porcelain finger. He smiled broadly up at Kurt and pulled him into a loving and passionate kiss.

Wes and David erupted into applause and cat calls as did a few other diners. Some sat in stony  
>silence glaring, others muttered slurs or simply left, but nothing touched Kurt or Blaine in their moment of pure joy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: All the way tonight

**A/N Hi there! This is my first fanfiction and I forgot to put this at the top of Chapter 1. The first few chapters are written already, I don't know how many because I just wrote them in one long fic and I'm separating now. **

**This fic is rated M Like seriously, boy sex, bjs, swearing all that.**

**I don't own glee or it would be The Klaine Show. **

**If you don't like Klaine or are a homophobe read no further. And if you don't like smut, skip this chapter, **

A few hours later they were at Kurt's old house in his old bedroom, it was unchanged. Blaine and Kurt had an apartment back in New York and were back visiting family for a few weeks. Burt and Carole were out for dinner and Finn was back in New York with Rachel. Kurt and Blaine were alone and making the most of it. Though everyone thought the couple had been going at it like rabbits back in New York they had yet to actually go all the way, Kurt hadn't been quite ready, he was a little nervous, the two boys were virgins.

Blaine was kissing Kurt with an intensity he never had before and Kurt did not act timidly but instead responded by fiercely kissing back. Kurt fumbled with the buttons of Blaine's shirt and had to pull back. Blaine whimpered at the loss. Kurt finished with the buttons and pulled the shirt off. He traced the planes of Blaine's chest. Blaine shuddered as Kurt placed small kisses down Blaine's collarbone. He gasped as Kurt took a nipple into his mouth and traced it with his tongue and sucked lightly. Blaine's hips bucked in pleasure. He grabbed at Kurt's hips and rubbed their clothed erections together, the friction feeling amazing. He heard Kurt gasp and felt him shudder. Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt over his head and laid it neatly on the side table, preventing an outburst later. He pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss, the skin of their chests hot against one another. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls but Blaine's hands ventured lower to Kurt's fly. He unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and slid the zipper down palming Kurt through his boxers. He moved his lips back to Kurt's and the kiss was messy and heated. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's boxers tracing from base to tip before pumping him. Kurt gasped.

"Ughnn! Blaine!" he moaned "It feels so good but stop."

Blaine stopped, he was confused they had gone further than this why was Kurt asking him to stop?

"Why?" Blaine asked

Kurt smiled "You are wearing too many clothes." he said simply, a little out of breath as he slid off his jeans and boxers before moving to Blaine's fly. He quickly pulled off Blaine's pants and boxers and straddled him, their unclothed cocks rubbed together and they both gasped. Kurt kissed Blaine fiercely and moved lower, to his collarbone, nipples, belly button, pelvis... Blaine whimpered at the teasing.

"Oh God Kurt you need to TOUCH ME!"

Kurt smiled and placed a kiss at the base of Blaine's cock before licking a trail from base to tip. He placed a small kiss on the tip before bringing all of Blaine into his mouth, he had no gag reflex.

Blaine gasped and bucked into Kurt's mouth. He moaned out curses both in English and Italian strung with 'oh my gods' and Kurt's name.

Kurt licked and sucked, hollowing his cheeks out and pulling him almost out only to thrust him in harder. He traced one hand down Blaine's chest with the other he pumped himself.

"Oh God Kurt I'm So Close!"

With that Kurt stopped and said only three words.

"Blaine, I'm ready"

Blaine panted, catching his breath grasping at the words and their meaning.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked/panted.

"Completely" Kurt answered looking deeply into Blaine's eyes.

-Glee-

Kurt jumped up and grabbed the lube from his bag, no need for a condom. He tossed it to Blaine, they had discussed months ago that Blaine would be on top.

Blaine lubed up his fingers on one hand and moved them to Kurt's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded "Ok, Relax, I love you."

"I love you too" Said Kurt.

Blaine kissed Kurt lovingly and pushed the tip of his finger into Kurt's tight entrance.

Kurt gasped at the intrusion it stung a bit but it wasn't bad. Blaine pushed in a little further, pass the ring of muscle. They kissed for a bit and Blaine added another finger, this one hurt a bit more, but it felt good in a way Kurt couldn't understand. Blaine scissored his fingers, stretching Kurt. He added a third and fourth finger before deciding Kurt was stretched enough he lubed his own cock and looked deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you so much" said Blaine

Blaine pushed his tip into Kurt and both boys gasped. He pushed a little further in, shuddering at the tightness. When he was all the way in he stopped though every nerve in his body screamed to move and thrust into Kurt.

"Tell me when you are ready" Blaine said to Kurt and kissed him gently.

After about a minute Kurt said "Move."

Blaine pulled out a bit and thrust back in he repeated this over and over pulling out a bit more each time.

Kurt liked the feeling of having Blaine so close, he was thinking this when Blaine thrust against a bundle of nerves and Kurt felt more pleasure than he'd ever felt in his life.

"OhmygodblainerightTHEREuhhngh!" he screamed and Blaine obeyed, pleasure peaking and rising again.

Kurt and Blaine were so dizzy with lust, love and pleasure, that they didn't hear the front door open.  
>Kurt half screamed half moaned and Blaine half moaned half growled, and Burt half ran half sprinted to the screams where he thought something must be wrong, he stood paralysed in the doorway with shock. Neither boy noticed.<p>

-Glee-

"Harder Blaine! Oh My God I'm So Close!"

Blaine pounded into Kurt and pumped him hard.

"God Kurt You're so fucking tight I'm so close! Come with meaaahhgnnn!"

The boys exploded, Kurt came ropes on his and Blaine's chests and screamed French swears and Blaine's name.

"Oh my god Blaine!"

Blaine pounded Kurt until they had both ridden out their orgasms and collapsed on top of Kurt.

"I love you" he panted.

"I love you too" Kurt said back breathlessly.

Burt coughed and choked a bit, eyes wide. The boys' head whipped towards the door.

**A/N How'd you like it? Leave a review new chapter up today or tomorrow! **


	3. Chapter 3: Talking to Burt

**A/N hey hey hey~ these updates will come fast for a while. Until I run out of my pre written stuff, one maybe two a day. This contains some smut from the last chapter at the beginning, so… you are warned. M! M! M! **

"Oh My God Dad how long have you been there? Why are you home early? Oh Go-" Kurt rambled before becoming very aware that his dad was standing in the doorway and Blaine was still in him, he blushed scarlet.

"Mr. Hummel, Sir, I, uh, oh my god..." Blaine said, embarrassed, and pulled out of Kurt. (Who involuntarily whimpered at the loss) He pulled his pants on in record time.

"Um, I though... and I heard screams, and then you. Oh God. Did you... safe?" Burt stammered and blushed.

Kurt hid his face in a pillow and wished the bed would just swallow him up. "No dad we didn't use a condom we were virgins and clean" he mumbled into the pillow.

Burt had seemed to have recovered a bit and was staring at Blaine like he wanted to kill him. Blaine was backed up against the bed.

"Um, sir, Mr. Hummel, I know you are shocked, but I love your son more than my own life and I would never hurt him. We are- Kurt can I tell him?" Blaine said quickly.

As an answer Kurt looked up and stuck out his left hand. "Dad Blaine proposed -so amazingly" He paused and smiled at Blaine lovingly " and I said yes."

Burt was still furious at Blaine for taking the innocence of his little boy, he knew it was probably happening but he didn't want to see it, but he was happy that his son was happy.

"Get dressed and come to the kitchen" He said sternly, turned and left.

Blaine grabbed his shirt, today was a good day to die right?

Kurt hid his face in the pillow for a second and got up, he grabbed tissues and cleaned up himself and Blaine. He smiled a little and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"That was amazing. You, are amazing." Kurt said earnestly.

"Not as amazing as you." Blaine answered pulling Kurt into a tender kiss.

-Glee-

Burt sat sternly across from the two boys, that's all they really were was boys, and Kurt was his little boy. The clock ticked.

Kurt sighed impatiently, adjusting in his seat and whimpering slightly at the soreness. Burt stared daggers into Blaine who sunk into his seat.

"Dad, I know this is awkward and embarrassing for you, it is for us too, but you asked to talk to us" Kurt said a little crossly. Blaine shrank in his seat even more.

Burt cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Kurt, you're right." Burt apologized. "I know you boys are in a serious relationship, and you have um... urges, but in the future it would be appreciated that if you are here, put a sock on the door knob or something and-" he coughs to hide a snicker "keep it down." He smirks at Kurt who blushes to his ears, but his smile drops as he turns to Blaine. "Now you, you have proposed have you?" he asks

"Yes sir" Blaine all but squeaks.

"If you hurt him you understand I will kill you right?" Burt asks very seriously but there's humor in his eyes.

"Yes sir, but I would never hurt Kurt, I love him so much" Blaine says and looks into Kurt's glasz eyes "and I can't wait for him to be my husband"

Kurt smiles and squeezes Blaine's hand, the couple is lost in each other's eyes.

"Well good... now Kurt I think Carole wants to talk with you" he smiles motioning to Carole standing in the doorway, a huge grin on her face.

-Glee-

"Carole" Kurt squeaked out "Carole I can't breathe" he said a little more forcefully.

Carole unwrapped her arms from Kurt.

"You're getting married!" she practically sang " Oh my there is so much to do! Venue, catering, tuxes, music! Kurt are you sure you're ready?"

Kurt gave Carole his best bitch please look

"Ready to organize the wedding? Of course I'm New York's biggest up and coming fashion designer!" Kurt answered

" Oh I know you can do that just fine! Are you ready to get married?" She rephrased

Kurt's face softened "I've been ready to marry Blaine since we graduated high school." He said with a smile.

Carole almost squealed with joy  
>" That is so cute! Have you called Mercedes yet?" She asked.<p>

" She'll find out when we get back to New York, I need her to concentrate on our designs while I'm gone. Then I'll tell Finn and Rachel." Answered Kurt.

Carole nodded, the grin hadn't left her face but it saddened a bit.

"I wish I would be able to help you more, I'll call as much as I can. It's too bad we can't have the wedding in Ohio, stupid laws." Carole said with a sad smile.

Kurt's smile dropped a bit at the mention of gay marriage laws but smiled soon after. He was getting married and having a New York Wedding!

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Shout out to klainershipper4life99 for being my first review ever! You should all give into peer pressure and do the same! **


	4. Chapter 4: Parents

**A/N this next chapter is pretty angsty. Thanks to the people who have reviewed my first and second chapter. First fic and this seems so surreal that people actually want to read it. Enjoy!**

Blaine was shaking and fidgeting Kurt took his hand off the wheel and squeezed Blaine's knee.

"Hun relax it'll be ok." He reassured Blaine.

Blaine smiled grimly. They were going to tell Blaine's parents about the engagement. They were convinced even after nearly ten years that Blaine was going to marry a nice girl. They pulled into the long driveway and Blaine took another deep breath.

" It'll be ok..." Blaine said to himself.

They got out of the car and linked hands as they walked to the large doorway. They rang the bell and waited. Blaine's mom Patricia answered the door.

"Oh Blaine it's so good to see you!"  
>She greeted her son and pulled him into a hug. She looked to Kurt and nodded "Kurt, you look well"<p>

"As do you Mrs. Anderson, lovely as always." He replied and smiled warmly. He was always very polite to Blaine's parents.

"Ah there's ma boy!"

Robert Anderson appeared in the doorway and clapped his son on the shoulder. He turned to Kurt.

" I see you're still hanging around. with this fairy." he sneered, Kurt didn't respond. Blaine seethed and started to say something.

Patricia laughed in an attempt to change the atmosphere.

"Oh Robert, always joking around. You boys come in, come in."

They walked into the living room and sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Blaine cleared his throat and spoke first.

"Mother, Father, we've come to tell you some Good news." He said stressing the 'good'.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson looked to their son expectantly.

"Kurt and I are getting married. I proposed and he said yes. We would love if you came to the wedding but only if you are willing and accepting."  
>Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand.<p>

Kurt watched Mr. Anderson's face, staring at Kurt's left hand drain of all color the turn very very red. Kurt shied back into the couch as Mr. Anderson leapt up.

"No! No No No! My son is not a FAG!" He turned looking straight at Kurt "This is your fault!" He roared storming towards Kurt looking ready to strangle him. Kurt cringed back into the couch.

Blaine jumped up.

"Dad No! Stop it! I love him." He said fending off his father.

"Robert no!" Mrs. Anderson spoke up for once "Go to your study and calm down... They'll be gone when you come out."

Mr. Anderson took a deep breath and nodded, storming off down the hall.

Kurt let out a small sob, Blaine pulled him into a hug rubbing his back.

"Shhh, it's fine, he's gone" Blaine whispered to the crying Kurt.

"Blaine I'm so sorry for your father he was just shocked, I'm sure he'll come around eventua-" Mrs. Anderson started but Blaine interrupted.

"Don't make excuses for him. He's just like every other homophobe... we're going, are you coming to the wedding?"

Patricia looked hurt

"maybe..."

"Fine. Goodbye." He said helping Kurt up and putting his arm around his waist. He slammed the door.

In the car Kurt started sobbing again.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I was wrong. Tha-That was not ok." He sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

"Shhh It's not your fault Kurt" He said rubbing his back.

"I-I was so scared he looked like he was going to k- kill me" Kurt hiccupped sobs subsiding a bit, Blaine gave him a squeeze.

"Kurt look at me" he looked Kurt in the eyes. "I would never let him hurt you, I love you too much." His voice rang with a deep honesty, Kurt smiled a little. They sat together for a while.

-Glee-

An hour later Kurt opened the door to his old house followed closely by Blaine, It was dark. They sat on the couch in each other's arms. Burt walked in.

"Hey boys! How- " He saw Kurt's tear stained face and red eyes, he glared at Blaine. " What happened, what did you do?" he asked loudly Carole entered the room. "What's the matter? Oh Kurt Honey are you ok?" She asked rushing to the couch.

"I'm fine, it wasn't Blaine's fault. I'm just a little shaken up." Kurt said in a small voice.

"What happened?" Carole asked smoothing out Kurt's already perfect hair.

Blaine answered. "My dad didn't take the news very well. He was about to strangle Kurt, but I kept him off"

Burt's face was as red as a tomato.

"Dad calm down, I'm OK, think of your heart."

Burt took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna kill him." he said fists balling up.

"Dad no, just stay out of it. We don't need a bigger mess than we have to have."

Burt stared at his son but nodded.

"I think I'm going to bed" said Kurt "g'night"

"Me too, I'm beat." Blaine said following Kurt.

"Goodnight boys." Carole said, Burt just nodded.

Kurt stripped and put on some Calvin Klein pajamas from his bag, Blaine stripped to his boxers and t shirt. They climbed into bed and Blaine gathered Kurt in his arms.

"I love you" he whispered to Kurt but Kurt was already asleep.

**A/N yes Blaine's dad is a total dick. His mom's just afraid. I'm not sure why maybe he abuses her, maybe she's afraid of losing him, I really don't know. I might explore that some other time. Reviews make me happy which means good things will happen to Klaine in the chapters after the pre-written stuff! **


	5. Chapter 5: Home, creeps and Mercedes

**A/N this was originally going to be a few chapters but they were all super short so I combined them. It's a few scenes and the longest "chapter" so far. Thanks for everyone following this you guys are awesome. There is SMUT in this chapter. Probably the last for a while. **

Kurt and Blaine were at the airport saying goodbye. Burt hugged Kurt,

"See ya soon bud."

He turned and looked at Blaine.

"Remember what I said, you take good care of him." He said to Blaine sternly.

Blaine nodded and Burt clapped him on the shoulder a hit of a smile tugging at his lips.

Carole gave both boys big teary hugs.

"I can't wait for the wedding! Call me when you land"

-Final loading call for flight 217 to New York.-

Kurt took a breath and it came out a little shaky.

"That's our flight, I'm gonna miss you guys!" he said.

The two boys grabbed their bags and headed to the gate waving back to Burt and Carole. Patricia never showed up.

-Glee-

Back in New York Kurt and Blaine stumbled through the door of their apartment exhausted from their flight. They collapsed on the couch.

"It's good to be home." Kurt sighed

"It's good to have privacy" Blaine said placing kisses and nips along Kurt's jaw. Kurt moaned.

"Uhhh Blaine I'm tired but that feels nice..."

"Mmm if you're tired we should go to bed" Blaine said picking up a giggling Kurt bridal style carrying Kurt to the bed room.

They collapsed on the bed kissing ripping each other's clothes off. There was no more hesitation they knew they were both ready, there was no nerves like the first time. They made love and came together, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

-Glee-

Kurt woke up to the shower running and singing. He became aware of a distinct stickiness. He needed a shower too. He slid out of the warm covers and padded to the bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtain, interrupting a Katy Perry performance in the process.

"Ahh. Oh it's you" said Blaine

Kurt stepped into the shower.

"Good morning to you too" he mumbled groggily reaching for his soap. When he grabbed it slipped out of his hand and fell to the shower floor as he bent down to pick it up he slipped and almost fell if it were not for two strong arms catching him.

"Whoa! Careful hun, sorry for my horrible greeting I was startled. Is this better?" Said Blaine pulling Kurt into a tender kiss. "Morning Beautiful." He said lovingly

Kurt now more awake smiled.

"That's much better." he said giving Blaine a chaste kiss and bending over carefully to pick up his soap.

-Glee-

Blaine finished first and hopped out of the shower and pulled on a shirt and jeans. He walked into their small kitchen and made coffee, neither of the two could function without caffeine.

Kurt walked into the kitchen as Blaine had began slicing fruit. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the small island. He absentmindedly played with the ring as he sipped at his coffee. He realized Blaine had stopped slicing and was staring at Kurt with a look of pure adoration. Kurt blushed.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Blaine put the knife down and walked over to Kurt's side. He put his hand over Kurt's and played with the ring.

" Because you are adorable in the morning." he replied and kissed Kurt with love.

-Glee-

Blaine and Kurt stood in chapters sipping coffees, they were waiting for Mercedes to tell her the good news. Kurt walked over to a magazine rack and began searching for a magazine.

"Well hello there, my name is Charlie.  
>Can I ask you a question?" a slick looking man asked Kurt.<p>

" Um... ok"

"Did it hurt?" Charlie asked

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven."

Kurt rolled his eyes, was this guy for real?

"Oh god" he scoffed.

"What babe?" Charlie asked feigning innocence and put an arm around Kurt.

Kurt jumped and dropped his coffee. He squeaked Blaine turned to look. His blood boiled.

"Hey!" he yelled as he stormed over to Kurt and Charlie. He pushed Charlie, who stumbled back into the magazine rack despite having a good half foot on Blaine.

" Stay away from my fiancé!"

The man slinked off shocked.

He turned to Kurt who was quite pale from the shock of it all. Kurt suddenly moved pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"Thanks" he mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't thank me baby" he chuckled. "You are mine and no other guy can touch you like that." He said and squeezed Kurt back.

"Let's go home" Kurt said as he pulled away "I'll text Cedes on the way. Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand and they walked to their car.

-Glee-

Blaine unlocked the door to their apartment and held it open for Kurt, then followed him in. He slammed the door making Kurt jump a bit.

"Hun, what's the matter?" Kurt asked.

"I'm still pissed off at that guy at Chapters!" Blaine answered angrily.

Kurt walked over and put his arms around Blaine.

"Ya know, this protective possessiveness is kind of turning me on..." he said placing kisses down Blaine's jaw. "But I think I have a way to get rid of your jealousy and angry tension." he whispered suggestively. Blaine let out a shaky breath and pulled Kurt in for a passionate kiss.

Both men moaned into the kiss, hands roaming over the other's body they began removing shirts and heading towards the bedroom, and of course (because their life is a romantic comedy) that is when the buzzer sounded.

-Glee-

Kurt stumbled over to the buzzer, Blaine still clinging to him, he pressed the button.

"Hello?" he said and giggled as Blaine put small love bites on his neck.

"Hey Kurt, you said you couldn't make it to the bookstore and me being my fabulously curious self decided to come over instead." Mercedes voice came through the speaker.

"Mercedes this isn't a good tiIIIME-Blaine have a little patience" Kurt answered the last part added as Blaine's hands ventured over his body.

"GO AWAAAY MERCEDES" Blaine said and released the button. Returning his attention to his fiancés body. They headed back in the direction of the bedroom working at belts as they stumbled their way there. They collapsed on the bed and Blaine brought his kisses and small bites lower until he reached Kurt's boxers he pulled them down then engulfing his member in one go. Kurt moaned, and bucked up. Blaine choked a bit but kept going. Kurt writhed on the bed, head turning from side to side. Blaine slipped an already lubed finger into Kurt, Kurt moaned loudly- then came a knock on the bloody door! They tried to ignore it but the knocker was persistent.

"Bbblaiine I'm so close"

Blaine sucked hard and fondled Kurt's balls and pushed a second finger in. Kurt tipped over the edge and came hot into Blaine's mouth. Kurt rode out his orgasm screaming Blaine's name. Blaine placed a kiss on his lips then forehead and covered him with a blanket as he fell asleep. He changed his now ruined boxers pulled on some sweats and answered the door.

"WHAT?" he asked angrily as he opened the door.

"Aw Hell to the naw, you cannot what me mister! You two got me all curious and I wanna know this big news!" an agitated Mercedes stood outside their door.

"How did you even get up here?" Blaine asked running his hand through his ungelled curls.

"I have my ways, can I come in"

"If you don't mind being alone, I'm completely spent at the moment so you can watch TV. I'm taking a nap with Kurt."

Mercedes sat down on the couch. "You didn't seem tired about 15 minutes ago!" she muttered as she flicked through channels.

Blaine chuckled "Well I was about to fuck Kurt about 15 minutes ago. See you in an hour or so" He said before he closed the door to their bedroom leaving an embarrassed Mercedes staring after him.

**A/N Soooo? What'd you think? This is almost the end of my pre-written stuff. Updates are going to be slower for awhile but I'll do my very best. Reviews make my fingers faster. **


	6. mini Chapter 6: Telling Cedes

**A/N this is the LAST of the prewritten stuff so IDK when my next update will be up, I'll do my best to get it up ASAP. This Chapter is really short. I probably should've just added to the end of the last one! **

About an hour and a half later Kurt emerged in sweats and a tee shirt hair a total mess.

"Mercedes" He grumbled "not to be rude but why. Didn't. You. Just. LEAVE?" He asked giving his best queen bitch glare.

Mercedes being the diva she is really wasn't fazed. "Why did you cancel our coffee date?" she countered.

"Because some slime ball was hitting on me, your turn."

Mercedes seemed a bit taken aback at Kurt's bluntness and muttered a short apology.

Kurt nodded "can you give me like 15 minutes to make Blaine and I human again?"

Mercedes made a noise of agreement and Kurt turned back to the bedroom but before he got to the door he heard Mercedes gasp then squeal. Kurt realized his cover was blown, she had seen the ring, he sighed.

"I'll tell you how he proposed when I'm less disgusting."  
>he said and walked back into his and Blaine's bedroom.<p>

-Glee-

Kurt looked at Blaine in all his glory. His curls were wild on the pillow and his shirt was off revealing his toned chest and stomach. Kurt slid in next to him.

"Blaaine" he whispered. Blaine's eyelids twitched but he didn't wake.

"Blaaine love" Kurt said a little louder

"donwanageup" Blaine mumbled and through an arm over his eyes.

"Honey, we need to take a shower." Kurt said trailing his fingers over Blaine's chest and abs. Blaine shivered and grabbed Kurt's hand holding it over his heart. Kurt's breath hitched and he looked up and found Blaine's eyes. He leaned in and gave him a loving kiss.

"Come on, Mercedes figured it out but she wants deets" Kurt said pulling Blaine up off the bed and into the washroom.

-Glee-

After the two men were out of the shower and dressed they walked into the living room where Mercedes looked a tad bashful but more curious and excited.

If Kurt wasn't still a little pissed at her he would have hugged her and squealed, but instead sat with Blaine on the loveseat opposite the couch. Mercedes looked at them expectantly

"Sooo" she started, beginning to squirm with curiosity.

"What?" Kurt asked sarcastically examining his nails, Blaine chuckled.

"You know what I'm talking about, dish the dirt white boy!" She demanded, Kurt's façade cracked, his eyes glinted with joy and he broke into a smile.

"He proposed in the Lima Bean" he started smiling "He had Wes and David there, they sang 'Teenage Dream'" He looked up at Blaine with love "It was so cute" Blaine smiled "He had the most romantic speech prepared. I can't believe this is the same guy who said he wasn't good at romance." The couple stared into each other's eyes, but they were soon interrupted by Mercedes asking: "Can I be a groomsmaid?"

"Of course Cedes! You are my maid of honor" Kurt said and Mercedes squealed.

Blaine just chuckled but behind his amusement was pure joy that the man he loved was happy.

**A/N ok that's it, I know it's short. Coming up next in the story will be probably telling Finn and Rachel. I guess they were busy or something… REVIEW! (it makes ideas come faster. A lot of you guys have been asking for Mpreg. All I can say if it's happening, it will be after the wedding. If you want a spoiler ask me and I'll tell you, PM.**


	7. Chapter 7: Brunswick

Chapter 7 of _Just a few years_

**A/N God the angst! I'm sorry! **

Mercedes stayed for hours making wedding plans with Kurt, when she finally left Kurt was exhausted.

"Bye Cedes, I'll see you at work tomorrow" he said and Mercedes waved as she walked down the hall.

Kurt closed the door. He felt Blaine's arms around him. Blaine kissed the back of his neck.

"You ready for bed?" Blaine asked and Kurt started to say something, Blaine interrupted "Like actually sleeping, I can tell you are exhausted"

Kurt smiled thankfully and he and Blaine went to bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

-Glee-

The next morning Kurt woke up to an empty bed, he momentarily panicked but calmed down as he heard Blaine in the kitchen. He heaved a sigh of relief, mentally scolding himself for panicking. He stumbled sleepily into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. He sat at the island and drank his coffee. Blaine placed his breakfast in front of him.

"Did you sleep well sweetie?" Blaine asks as he put together his own breakfast, he sat beside Kurt.

Kurt mumbled something and Blaine smiled.

"Drink your coffee, you have work and you are SO not a morning person" he says with a chuckle.

Kurt sipped his coffee and picked at his breakfast waiting for the caffeine to kick in.

-Glee-

About an hour later Kurt was in a cab on the way to his store. He and Mercedes owned their own small store called "Hummel-Jones". They designed all their own fashions and while they weren't at the top yet they were on their way. It didn't matter how long it took. Blaine had a great teaching job and he had a couple of CDs out there so they were financially stable. He arrived at the store before Mercedes and opened the door. He looked around his store and felt the same surge of pride he got whenever he saw one of his designs. Mercedes walked in.

"Hello future Mr. Anderson-Hummel" she said and Kurt grinned widely. Mercedes switched the sign to _open_ as Kurt put the float into the register.

"I can totally get used to that he said happily. "If it isn't super busy today you can help me start designing my tux." Mercedes grinned widely. "You're getting married" she squealed and Kurt's grin got wider. "Really?" he asked sarcastically "I had no idea" he finished with a giggle. Mercedes slapped him playfully. They had to stop because the day's first customer walked in.

-Glee-

Blaine sat in the choir room. He waited for his show choir members to enter. He was strumming on his guitar trying to work out a tune he had in his head when his most eager student came in.

"Hello Jade early as u-" he started but he was quickly cut off.

"Mr. Anderson, Maria told me that Joan heard from Tyler that Patti overheard Rachelle telling Nikki that you have proposed to your long time boyfriend Kurt Hummel, co-owner of "Hummel-Jones", and while I offer my full congratulations I just want to make sure that your concentration will not be deterred from our upcoming Nationals completion." She said quickly in all honesty.

Blaine blinked at her.

"Jade I can assure you that while I'm excited for my upcoming wedding, which I'm not sure how… Rachelle?" he paused inquiringly and Jade nodded "Rachelle even found out about, nothing is even set and knowing my fiancé the wedding won't be until the summer." Blaine assured her.

Rachelle looked satisfied with his answer and sat down. The other student trickled in. Blaine chuckled to himself. _God she reminded him of Rachel! How did anyone even find out? _He thought to himself and turned to begin his lesson.

-Glee-

Blaine opened the door to the apartment. His hours were shorter than Kurt's so he started dinner. He hummed to himself as he grabbed ingredients; he was going to make an extra special meal for his fiancé,

-Glee-

Kurt's work day was drawing to a close when someone who didn't fit the profile of his usual customers walked in. He was very tall, black hair and wore a leather jacket with a baseball cap covering his face.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" Kurt said hesitantly, uneasiness prickled at the back of his neck.

The man came right up to the counter.

"Give me the money in the register and no one gets hurt" he said in a low voice.

Kurt's eyes shot down to the gun the man had removed from his coat pocket.

Kurt broke out in a cold sweat, adrenaline pumped through his system, he felt light headed. Without thinking he let out a high pitched scream. The man panicked and shot, grabbed all the money he could and ran. The last thing Kurt remembered was Mercedes's grabbing the phone and calling 911 then everything went black.

-Glee-

Blaine was getting worried, Kurt was never late. He was pacing the apartment. He tried phoning Kurt again but he got his voice mail. He left a message.

"Kurt where are you? Please call me back, Love you."

He pressed end call.

About a minute later the phone rang. Blaine looked at the call display, it was Kurt's cell. He pressed talk.

"Kurt! Thank god I-" he started but was cut off quickly by a teary voice.

"Blaine it's Mercedes, Kurt's been shot, he's in surgery" her voice came over the small speaker.

Blaine's heart stopped.

"Which hospital are you at?" he croaked out.

"Brunswick" she said.

Blaine hung up and ran down to the street and caught a cab. He told the cabby where he needed to go. Tears pricked at his eyes but he held them back. _Kurt's not dead, he's going to be fine_ he scolded himself.

They pulled up to the hospital and Blaine paid the cabby. He got out and ran through the front doors, taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself for what he was about to face.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! I'm sorry I started writing and this came out I totally didn't plan it. I feel bad It's going to be pretty angsty for a while. But hey pretty fast writing this chapter! Over 1000 words in less than a day *pats self on back* I think that's pretty good. Anyway, Reviews make surgeries go well. **


	8. Chapter 8: sleeping

**A/N hello lovely readers. I don't think anyone reviewed so I guess Kurt's going to die... oh well. **

Blaine ran into the waiting room and up to the desk.

"I'm here about Kurt Hummel, I'm his fiancé." He says quickly.

"Sir, Mr. Hummel is still in surgery, when there's news a doctor will come and tell you. Right through there is a separate surgery waiting room." She says motioning down a hallway.

Blaine follows her directions. When he entered the room he saw Mercedes. He made eye-contact for a second and he ran into her arms and broke down. She rubbed his back as tears fell down her own face.

-Glee-

Mercedes sat on a chair leafing through a magazine as Blaine paced the waiting room running his hand through his hair.

"He should be out by now, something must be wrong. God Mercedes I can't handle life without him."

A doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Relations of Kurt Hummel?" he asked.

Mercedes stood up. Blaine stopped pacing and walked up to the doctor. He looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Is he…" Blaine asked preparing himself for the worst.

"He's out and he's stable" The doctor started, Blaine and Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief. "He is still asleep and should be awake in a few hours. You can go and sit with him but visiting hours are about to end. You can't stay overnight unless you are a relative."

"I'm his fiancé" Blaine said and the doctor narrowed his eyes. Blaine looked at him desperately.

"Relatives only, If you were his wife maybe." he said and started to walked away.

Blaine collapsed on the floor and Mercedes yelled after the doctor. "You homophobic bastard! Get back here do you think that your superiors will be pleased to hear that you are denying the rights of my friend because he's gay?"

The doctor stopped. "Fine… Mr. Anderson. Olivia will lead you to his room." He walked away fists clenched.

Blaine pulled himself up and gave Mercedes a big hug.

"I'll call you when he wakes up, I can't thank you enough." He said before following Olivia to Kurt's room.

-Glee-

Blaine pulled back the curtain to Kurt's hospital room and his breath caught in his throat. There was Kurt, HIS Kurt, attached to IVs and monitors. He looked so weak and vulnerable. Blaine wiped his tears. He had to be strong for Kurt. He sat by his bed and took his hand.

"I'm here Kurt. I'm never going anywhere. I love you, I love you, God I love you so much." He said quietly. He took his hand and kissed his palm. "I'll never say goodbye to you." He said with a sad smile.

He sat holding his hand, watching his chest rise and fall, until he fell asleep.

-Glee-

Blaine woke up to a whimper.

"Where am I? I want Blaine." Kurt's small scared voice asked.

Blaine scooted forward to take his hand and kiss his forehead.

"I'm right here baby." he reassured him and he saw Kurt relax. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kurt shook his head. "My stomach hurts." He said in a weak voice.

Blaine took a deep breath. He had hoped Kurt would've remembered.

"Kurt you were shot. Some asshole shot you." He said his voice shaking.

Kurt just looked confused. "When?.. Wha- Why? What did I do?" he asked, scared. It broke Blaine's heart to see him scared.

"It wasn't your fault Kurt, he tried to rob your store, but I guess you screamed or something and he panicked. He was sloppy while trying to get away. He's going to jail, that asshole's getting what he deserves." Blaine answered.

Kurt sat and processed this for a minute while Blaine rubbed circles on his hand with his thumb. Kurt yawned "What time is it." he asked and Blaine looked at his watch.

"About 2 am you should go back to sleep." he said and pushed Kurt's hair off his forehead. His hand shook. Kurt reached his free hand up to grab Blaine's hand. He held it to his chest.

"Why are you shaking?" he asked. "I'm the one that got shot."

Blaine winced "I was so scared Kurt. I can't live without you. When Mercedes called me all I could think was. 'I knew my life was too perfect, no one can be that lucky, I've never done anything to deserve you." he said shakily tears running down his face. "God I'm bad at this" he said as he tried to wipe them away.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "One, you do deserve me, you are so amazing. Two, what do you mean you're bad at this?"

Blaine smiled sadly. "I promised myself I'd be strong for you, and here I am bawling like a baby."

Kurt kissed Blaine's hand. "You don't need to be strong for me, you just need to be here, and love me. I'm not going anywhere." he said and gasped as a sharp pain filled his abdomen.

"Are you Ok?" Blaine asked, panicking a bit. "should I call a nurse to get you some meds?"

Kurt smiled at his fiancé. "Your love is my drug" he said with a weak chuckle.

Blaine blinked once then laughed. "did you seriously just quote Ke$ha?" he asked and Kurt nodded, smiling.

"Just kiss me Blaine." he said. Blaine didn't need to be asked twice. Hem placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed when Blaine pulled away. He started placing kisses all over Kurt's face and Kurt giggled. Blaine pulled away.

"I love you so much Kurt"

Kurt smiled. "love you too." he said. "m'tired." he said.

"Then sleep baby, I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Blaine said softly as he stroked Kurt's cheek. Kurt closed his eyes and fell to sleep immediately.

**A/N Like I'd ever kill Kurt. That would totally ruin the rest of the story, but you should review... :) **


	9. Chapter 9: oops I forgot?

**A/N Sorry this is soooooooo late I had a major case of writers block. Consequently this chapter is kind of boring. Try to enjoy it.**

Blaine woke up with a small problem. He had to pee, BAD. He looked at Kurt sleeping peacefully. He promised he wouldn't leave... but he really had to go. He saw that Kurt had a washroom not ten feet from his bed. Kurt didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon but every time he went to stand up, he felt guilty for leaving Kurt. This continued for twenty minutes and Blaine was about to burst. Finally a nurse walked in.

"Good morning!" She said in an overly cheery voice.

Kurt was shocked out of his peaceful state and sat up quickly. He gasped and a tear escaped his eye at the pain. Blaine glared at the nurse.

"Oh careful sugar, you don't want to tear your stitches. I gotta change your bandages"

Blaine and Kurt just stared at her. So. Damn. Oblivious. **(A/N my computer has asthma! haha)**Blaine stood up and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Morning, I told you I'd be here when you woke up." he said with a wink "Now if you'd excuse me I've got to pee." he finished and ran off leaving Kurt laughing.

-Glee-

When Blaine returned Kurt had his teeth clenched and was pale. He had a sheen of sweat and was clenching the sheets. Blaine ran over to his bed and took his hand.

"I'm right here baby, look and me and squeeze my hand as hard as you need to."

Kurt obliged, he relaxed slightly but as the nurse touched near the wound again he squeezed Blaine's hand hard.

The nurse poked and prodded near his wound, cleaned and re-bandaged it.

"Alright sugar, all done." She said "Someone will be up with your breakfast." She finished and left.

Blaine looked back to Kurt, he saw a small tear had escaped his eye during the nurse's visit. Blaine, wiped it away.

"Are you still in pain?" Blaine said softly, Kurt gave a small smile and shook his head.

"I think there is a Starbucks downstairs, could you get us some real coffee?" he asked.

"Of course." Blaine said and kissed Kurt on the forehead "I love you." He said quickly before he scurried downstairs to fetch their coffee.

He got to the Starbucks only to find a very familiar face there. Mercedes. He mentally face palmed. She had probably waited by the phone all night, she looked exhausted. Blaine walked over to her.

"I was just about to call you, he woke up about 2am last night, I forgot to call but he's fine…." He trailed off, Mercedes glared at him.

"I sat by my damn phone all night, I'm in the same clothes as yesterday, I spent the night thinking my best friend was never going to wake up and you FORGOT. Hell. To. The. NO!" She all but screamed.

Blaine looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry?" he offered. Mercedes continued to glare.

"Go get your stupid coffee, what room is he in?" she asked ever so friendly **(A/N sarcasm if you didn't get that.)**

"604" Blaine said quietly and Mercedes rushed upstairs.

-Glee-

Kurt heard the curtain to his "room" open.

"That was quick! It's Starbucks they usuall-" he started but stopped when he noticed it was Mercedes and not Blaine.

"Mercedes, thank god you are ok!" he said as Mercedes hugged him lightly.

"Thank god I'm ok? You were the one that got shot Kurt, THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" she said a little bewildered.

Kurt chuckled lightly as to not disturb his stitches.

"Well I kind of already knew I was alive, I didn't know for certain if you were ok." He said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Kurt, I called Blaine." She said.

Kurt blinked stupidly. Oh. Right.

"Speaking of Blaine where is he with my coffee?" Kurt asked quickly trying to change the subject. Mercedes laughed.

"Nice try there, you know when your beat." She said as she sat down. "Have you called your dad yet?" she asked.

Kurt mentally face palmed how could he have forgotten to tell his own father he was shot. He decided to blame it on the medication.

He grinned sheepishly. "Can you hand me my phone?" he asked and Mercedes complied.

-Glee-

After one long phone call that mainly consisted of reassuring his panicked father that no, he didn't need to fly out to New York. Yes he was sure. Blaine had returned and they were halfway through their coffees.

"Ok dad, love you too, goodbye….GOODBYE DAD." He said hitting the end call button.

He slumped back on his pillows.

"He worries WAY too much." He grumbled and Blaine laughed .

"He just loves you Kurt. He did better than me. I was a mess." He said with a joking smile.

Kurt nodded in agreement and Mercedes giggled. She glanced at her watch.

"SHIT! I have to meet Shane for lunch, he's been really busy with work lately and I need me some of my man." She said with a wink. She kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Stay healthy." She told him sternly and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Go get you some of your man." He laughed and Mercedes left laughing as well.

-Glee-

The next day Kurt was discharged with stern instructions to rest, a prescription and some antiseptic cream stuff that he had to apply daily for a few weeks. Blaine helped him into the cab and got in after him. They gave the cabby their address and were home within the hour.

Blaine helped Kurt change a cranky Kurt _(I'm not a child Blaine I can get into my PJs myself)_ and into bed. He got him a couple of his pills and laid with him until he fell asleep. As Kurt fell to sleep he heard Blaine whisper "I love you."

He slept all day with a smile on his face and Blaine beside him.

**A/N like I said a little boring. All freaking fluff. I'll try to get a new chapter up within the next two weeks.**

**Sneak peek: demanding bedridden Kurt, wedding planning.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rachel

**A/N Sorry this is so late. Again slightly uneventful. BTW did you watch Glee? The first time? PM me to gleek out.**

A few days later found Blaine running around for his bedridden husband, he didn't mind, truly he didn't, but he began to regret a few things. Like giving Kurt all those wedding magazines... and the bell he gave him to call him so he wouldn't hurt his voice... speaking of that stupid ass annoying bell.

Blaine scurried into their bedroom

"What do you need babe?" he asked in a voice cheery as he could muster, Kurt couldn't tell it was forced.

"Could you go out and get me my usual coffee order?" He asked as he flipped through a magazine.

"Sure thing hun, I'll be back as quick as I can. Anything else you need while I'm out?" He asked with the same "cheery" voice.

"I don't think so baby." he said not even looking up from his magazine. Blaine rolled his eyes and walked out of the bedroom, this man would be the death of him.

-Glee-

Blaine stood in the Starbucks waiting for the barista to put Kurt and his coffee on the counter.

"Well if it isn't Blaine Anderson, haven't heard from you in ages." A sarcastic female voice said from behind him. Blaine turned to see none other than Rachel Berry.

"Hey stranger." He said sarcastically as he gave her a hug.

"Where's Kurt?" She asked

_Oh crap _Blaine thought to himself _We haven't told Finn and Rachel anything yet. _

"He's at home in bed." He said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Why is he in bed? It's nearly three." She asked. "Long night for you two?" she as asked with a laugh.

_If only that was the case _he thought.

"No actually, he's um... recovering..." He stated and Rachel looked confused. "He got shot almost a week ago."

Rachel's eye's bugged out. " AND I WASN'T TOLD!" she stated incredulously in a shrill voice.

"Rachel I was a little busy caring for my injured fi-boyfriend to think abou..." he trailed off knowing he was caught,

"You were about to say fiancé! Why am I out of this loop I'm practically family!" She asked trying to seem angry but her eyes gave her up.

"Sorry Rachel" He said grinning as the small girl launched herself into his arms.

"Congratulations" she said as he set her down.

Blaine was grinning, he turned to grab his order. "Thanks." He said "Do you want to come see my _fiancé_" he asked putting emphasis on the last word. Rachel grinned and followed him out of the coffee house as she typed stealthily on her phone.

-Glee-

Kurt sat waiting for Blaine to bring his coffee. It was taking him way too long. He flipped through his magazines slightly annoyed. So bride centric. He picked up his laptop and logged on to Facebook. He scrolled through his notifications.

**Finn Hudson, Burt Hummel and three other people have commented on a post you were tagged in. **

**Tina Cheng has written on your wall.**

**Mike Cheng and 13 other people like a post you were tagged in**

**Rachel Berry has tagged you in a post. **

Kurt clicked on the last notification.

**Rachel Berry- Congratulations to the happy couple. I personally can't wait for the wedding. Kurt Hummel Blaine Anderson **

His eyes bugged out. _How the hell did she even find out. _He heard the door open.

"Honey I'm home!" Blaine called out with a chuckle, he walked into their bedroom. "I brought you a Rachel.

"If it isn't miss speedy fingers herself. I should have realized neither of you could keep a secret." Kurt huffed and took a sip of his coffee.

Rachel blushed and Blaine looked a little confused.

"I just told her and I didn't mean to... how did you?" he asked running his hand through his curls.

"Rachel." Kurt said "care to explain?"

Rachel blushed "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about" she said batting her eyelashes.

"I have facebook Rachel." Kurt said sternly.

"I know that Kurt, it's not just not relevant. You would've told people eventually anyway." She said waving her hand dismissively.

"Ohhhh!" Blaine said finally cluing in. "I guess we can change our relationship status now." he said with a chuckle.

Kurt thought. "This actually puts my planning forward a few weeks." Kurt said with a smile. "Blaine! Go get me some more magazines and look through these are all too bride centric. Look through them first." Kurt demanded and Blaine groaned. "Rachel get over here and start flipping I have a lot of planning over the next eight months if I want to be ready by June."

Rachel squealed "Oh a June wedding this is going to be amazing!" she said as she jumped onto the bed and Kurt winced.

"Oh my god Kurt I'm so sorry." Rachel said.

Blaine walked quickly back into the bedroom.

"Kurt baby are you alright."

Kurt sighed. "I'm fine. I love you. Wedding magazines. NOW!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and mumbled something about trying to be a loving fiancé as he left the room leaving Kurt and Rachel giggling.

**A/N sooooo what did you think. like it? hate it? sorry it's too short. Tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11: Shopping and tears

**A/N Part of the last story line was pretty much summed up in the last chapter thanks to Rachel and another part will be summed up in this chapter. There's a small time leap here about a month I guess. There will probably be a bigger one (a couple of months) in the next chapter. I'm also letting you know that the title of this fic isn't very accurate as it will probably end… wait never mind my math and mind just don't like each other today o.O Enjoy! **

_December 15__th__ 2017_

Kurt had been let off bed rest but was still supposed to take it easy until Christmas. This meant no heavy lifting or strenuous activity which presented a problem for him. He needed to shop, and decorate and bake and… do other stuff… really, really, badly. However, Blaine always followed doctors' orders. Stupid Blaine. So that left Kurt where he was now, running around the mall with _Finn _carrying his bags because he was the only person out of Kurt and Blaine's mutual friends Kurt didn't buy for. Blaine understood Finn a little better than Kurt.

"_Kuuurt!_" Finn whined "Are we almost done?"

Kurt shot him a look._ How could he not find this fun?_ "Yes we're almost done. We've been here an hour. I still have Mom and Blaine to buy for, and hour tops." He said cheerfully.

Finn mumbled something about along the lines of 'almost done my ass' but Kurt pretended to ignore him.

They walked into a music store and Kurt started over to the guitars.

"No!" Finn yelled from behind Kurt. Many of the shoppers turned and stared. Kurt blushed and glared at Finn.

"What?" Kurt asked sharply.

"Kurt, I don't have enough hands for a guitar at the moment and there is no way in hell I'm coming shopping with you EVER AGAIN!" Finn said slightly more quietly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to look at guitar straps and sheet music. He'd be giving Blaine a WAY better Christmas gift anyway…

Two Hours and countless what Finn deemed 'girly stores' Kurt turned the key to his and Blaine's apartment, he pushed it open only to be stopped by the inside lock and the door only opened a crack and with a bang. Kurt heard glass shatter inside and Blaine cursed.

"Blaine what the hell? Why is the door locked. " Kurt asked irritated "my feet are killing me and if they don't, I'm pretty sure Finn will if he doesn't sit down like now."

"One sec babe… just gotta…. and…. Almost got it… Maybe if I…" Kurt heard Blaine say and was now thoroughly confused

"Blaine what the heck are you doing in there." Kurt said peering through the crack, sadly because of the layout he could see nothing. He heard Blaine walk over to the door and close it to undo the locks. He opened it again.

"Close your eyes." Blaine said.

"Wha-Whay do I-?" Kurt started

"Baby trust me and close your eyes. I have a surprise." Blaine said with a smile Kurt did as he was told, but Blaine still covered his eyes with his hands. Finn was feeling rather left out and impatient.

Blaine led Kurt into the apartment and Finn followed. Kurt heard a low whistle which was obviously Finn.

"Dude you were busy." Finn said. Kurt could tell Blaine was smirking. Kurt smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"_Blaaiiine!" _Kurt whined. "_Let me seeee_!" Blaine chuckled and removed his hands. Kurt gasped.

Blaine had set up a Christmas tree and decorated the apartment it looked amazing, but something was missing…

"Oh baby it looks amazing but something's missing…" Kurt said thoughtfully.

Blaine looked embarrassed and walked over to the tree; he pulled out the topping star and turned back to Finn and Kurt.

"Um… I couldn't reach the top." He said blushing. Finn burst out laughing and Kurt bit his lip to resist doing the same.

"Aww hun, Finn will do it. I'd do it but I don't want to rip stitches of whatever." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine handed the topper to Finn who set the bags down and placed that star on top of the tree with ease.

Blaine pouted. "not faiiir! Why does Finn get to be so taaalll." He whined.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle.

"I like you just this size. You are adorable." Kurt whispered in his ear and put a kiss on his temple. Blaine continued to pout.

Kurt unwrapped his arms and walked over to the tree.

"Did I hear something break before I came in?" Kurt asks absently while admiring Blaine's decorating job.

"It was one of your old Christmas ornaments you brought when we moved here, guardian angel or something… " Blaine trailed off as he noticed Kurt had frozen.

"Kurt, baby. What's wrong?" he asked and Finn slowly started backing out of the apartment.

"Blaine, how could you be so clumsy?" he choked out

"Um.. am I missing something it was just an ornament." Blaine asked confused.

"Blaine that wasn't just an ornament it was the ornament my mom gave me the Christmas right before she died. She was really, really sick and she told me that she'd always be watching over me. I don't believe that but it was really all I had here of hers." Kurt explained tears streaming down his face.

Finn at this point was gone, he didn't do meltdowns.

"Kurt,I-" Blaine started but didn't really know what to say.

"Blaine I'm just going to go lay down. I need to be alone." Kurt said and he walked into their bedroom closing and locking the door leaving Blaine in the living room, and an idea forming in his head.

-Glee-

Blaine sat at the kitchen counter super glue and about 30 pieces of guardian angel ornament sitting in front of him. He took a deep breath and began to work.

2 hours, multiple cuts and gluing a wing to his thumb Blaine had managed to put the angel back together to an extent. There was a chick in the wing and a section of her dress was probably somewhere in the heating vent but he hoped this would be enough for Kurt.

He went into the kitchen and made some tea for Kurt. He walked over to the bedroom door and knocked softly.

"Kurt, baby, please come out… or at least let me in." he said quietly.

Blaine heard shuffling inside and Kurt unlocked the door. Blaine opened it quietly and walked over to the bed. Kurt was curled in the blanket with an old photo album. Blaine sat down beside him holding the tea out to him.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry I broke the ornament, please don't hate me." He pleaded.

Kurt cracked a small and took the tea. "It's ok, it was just an accident. I'm sorry I got so upset. I just miss her sometimes." He said as fresh tears started rolling down his face.

Blaine took the tea and set it down on the bedside table, he pulled Kurt up and into his arms.

"Come on let me show you something." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into the kitchen.

Kurt looked at the reassembled angel and smiled a sad smile. He turned and kissed Blaine softly.

"Thanks baby. You didn't have to do that." He said.

"Yes I did, because I love you." Blaine said and pulled Kurt into his arms snugly.

**A/N sorry for the sadness, but I fluffed it a bit. The whole thing was just too happy. I had to do something. :P Sorry I took so long. Probably get some Christmas and smut next chapter. REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12: Impatience and surprises

Chapter 12

**A/N – HAYAYAYAYAY! Please read this. So if you didn't read the last author's note chapter, I created a tumblr page for both Kurt and Blaine in this verse. If I have any important OCs I might add them too. Kurt is jafyaskkurt. tumblr. Com and blaine is jafyaskblaine. Tumblr .com **

**It is set in the verse at whatever date it is in the story so atm it's almost Christmas for them, even though it's actually November here in the real world.**

_December 23__rd__ 2017- early morning_

Blaine was having a really good dream, like seriously awesome. Kurt was sucking him off, they hadn't done this in weeks and Blaine was seriously getting desperate, but he knew what the doctor said, nothing until Christmas, Blaine didn't want to hurt Kurt, ever. Dream Kurt slipped a finger into Blaine and he moaned and his eyelids fluttered. Blaine's eyes opened completely, he was up and hard. He groaned and Kurt snuggled closer, brushing against Blaine's hard member. Blaine bit his lip avoiding a moan. _Just two more days_

-Glee-

Kurt woke up to an empty bed and the shower running, for a second he thought he should join his sexy fiancé but then he remembered, can't do anything until Christmas. _Ugh _he thought _I'm totally healed, stupid doctor, stupid sexy Blaine. _Kurt took a deep breath and thought of something to… calm himself down, after thinking of Blaine in the shower, settling on Burt and Carole in the shower… yep that worked.

Kurt hopped out of bed and pulled on his robe, he walked into the kitchen and made coffee. He was sitting sipping his coffee when Blaine came out in a towel, hair still wet. Kurt groaned and Blaine looked at him funny.

"Blaine are you trying to kill me?" Kurt asked

"Um… no.." Blaine answered confused.

"Then why oh why must you come out here looking so amazing when you know there is nothing I can do about it?" Kurt half moaned "I'm going to take a shower, a very cold shower." He said setting his mug on the counter obliviously leaving a very hot and bothered Blaine in the kitchen.

-Glee-

Kurt was snuggled up to Blaine on the couch as they watched 'How the Grinch stole Chritmas'. Kurt's mind was wondering to wedding plans when he heard the familiar buzz signaling there was someone at the door. He stood up despite Blaine attempting to keep him down. He walked over to the buzzer and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kur-r-r-t-t." he heard Rachel's broken sob.

"Omigod honey come on up." He said as he buzzed her in. About a minute later Rachel knocked on their door, Kurt opened it and Rachel collapsed into his arms, crying. Blaine stared at the two of them in stunned silence.

Kurt led Rachel to the couch grabbing a box of tissues from the side table. He pulled Rachel's face up and dabbed her tears.

"Honey all this crying is not good for your skin." He said and Rachel smiled a little through the tears. "What's wrong Rach?" He asked

Rachel's face crumbled and she began sobbing again. "Kurt I-I don't kn-now what to do, I-I've only just gotten a g-good role, and we're n-not even en-ngaged." Kurt looked at her confused.

"Rachel sweetie you aren't making any sense." Kurt said, registering Blaine in the background, turning the movie off and beginning to prepare some tea.

Rachel took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

Kurt pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. Rachel cried into his shirt, he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and he cringed but didn't pull away. _He was a really good friend. _

"Rachel, you are going to be okay. If it's not the right time there is always adoption or." He paused and lowered his voice "abortion." Rachel pulled away quickly folding her hands over he still flat stomach.

"I would _never _kill this baby." Rachel said defensively. Kurt put his hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't suggesting it I was just giving you options." He said and Rachel's arms relaxed.

"I-I want to keep it." She said in a small voice and Kurt smiled, that's exactly what he'd been hoping for. Blaine came over and sat the two mugs of herbal tea in front of them, raspberry leaf, because he had heard that was safe during pregnancy. He sat down beside Kurt.

"How are you going to handle work? Will you take the year off?" Kurt asked and Rachel nodded.

Rachel sighed. "No one wants a pregnant Elphalba" Kurt nodded sympathetically.

"Rachel, think of it this way. To this little baby, you are the biggest star there is." Kurt said and Rachel smiled widely and rubbed her stomach.

"How do you know exactly what to say?" Rachel asks and Kurt just shrugs.

"because he is fabulous." Blaine says wrapping his arms around Kurt and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Kurt blushed and Rachel giggled, she stopped suddenly and groaned. Kurt looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be huge at your wedding." She said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You are talking to Kurt Hummel, fashion designer extraordinaire; you're going to look fabulous." He said with a flick of both wrists sending Rachel into giggles.

-Glee-

A few hours later, Kurt was shutting the door after Rachel and turning to look at Blaine who appeared to be deep in thought. Kurt wrapped his arms around his fiancé waist.

"A penny for your thoughts." He said and Blaine smiled.

"Do-do you ever want kids one day?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's face scrunched up as he thought. "One day, at least when we have kids it's not going to be a totally unplanned surprise." He said and Blaine smiled.

"I'm so glad you want to have kids one day." He said spinning in Kurt's arms to give him a peck on the lips.

"You would be such a good daddy." Kurt said and Blaine smiled wide.

"So would you." Kurt smiled a little and pulled Blaine in for a deeper kiss, things began to get a bit heated when Blaine pulled away.

"Need to cool down." He panted out and Kurt giggled.

"You go deal with yourself in the bedroom and I'm going to take my second cold shower today."

He said giving Blaine one last deep kiss and walked into the bathroom. Blaine stared after him admiring his ass. Christmas could not come soon enough.

**A/N so that's that chapter, the next chapter should be up soon I just felt this was a good place to end. Check out there tumblr. (see A/N at top) You can talk to them or whatever. You guys wanted Mpreg and I'm telling you it will be soon. It will either be quite soon or not until after the wedding, I haven't decided yet. **


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas

**A/N YAY! Christmas & Smut, a few of my favorite things, this is the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 13

December 24th 2017

Blaine woke up to an empty bed and a note on the nightstand.

_Morning honey, _

_I went out with Rachel to plan a way to tell Finn about the baby and do some last minute Christmas shopping._

_I love you_

_Kurt _

Blaine sighed and pulled himself out of bed and into the kitchen. There was coffee made and still hot with a sticky note with a heart on it on the machine. Blaine smiled, Kurt was so sweet. Blaine poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the coffee table and flicked on the local news.

-Glee-

"Oh my god Kurt this is so cute." He heard Rachel say he looked up to see her holding a tiny sweater with a horse on it, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, one it wasn't fashionable in high school, it's not fashionable now, two, you don't know if it's a boy or a girl, and three, we are here to find something to give to Finn as a Christmas present even he will recognize the meaning of." He said prying the small sweater from her hand and placing it back on the shelf, pulling her towards some shelves he saw baby countdowns on and pre-natal books.

-Glee-

After all last minute Christmas shopping was done Kurt and Rachel sat in Starbucks drinking Peppermint hot chocolate (skinny for Kurt, extra whip for Rachel)

"I'm just so worried that when I tell him, he won't be ready." Rachel worried aloud to Kurt.

"Rachel, I promise you that Finn will be ecstatic you two are having a little baby, and if he even thinks abandoning you I will skin him alive and hang him by his thumbs." Kurt joked and Rachel cracked a small smile.

Rachel's phone rang, she looked at the call display, it was her dads. She pressed talk.

"Hi daddy!" She said in a cheery voice, she paused as Leroy talked. "That's great daddy, are Burt and Carole coming down too?" Kurt's eyebrows rose at the mention of his parents, _they couldn't come down that would ruin his plans,_ he thought feeling immediately guilty. "Oh that's too bad." Kurt sighed in relief, the guilt still prominent but he had plans that parent's could not be present for. "Okay I love you too.. bye bye." She said and pressed the 'end call' button.

"My dads are coming down for Christmas, they will be here tonight, now I don't just have to tell Finn that we're having a baby, I have to tell my dads too." She said putting her head in her hands, Kurt patted her arm.

"Don't worry Rachel, your dads love you." He said and Rachel looked up and smiled a bit. She grabbed her cup and stood up.

"I have to get home and get ready." She said as she hurried off with her bags and a small wave leaving Kurt alone. He sighed and got up and left, he waved for a cab and went home.

-Glee-

Blaine had decided to surprise Kurt with a Christmas meal. He couldn't actually cook, so he'd ordered in, but it was still traditional: Roasted chicken, potatoes, stuffing and all that jazz. He finished setting their small table, lighting a candle and he heard Kurt's key in the lock.

-Glee-

Kurt opened the door and took in the scene before him. He could smell the good food and he saw the Christmassy yet romantic table settings, last but not least he saw he wonderful fiancé with a smile on his face.

Kurt set his bags down. "Aw hun, you didn't have to do all this." Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I know but I love you, and I wanted to." Blaine answered with a smile. He unwrapped Kurt's arms and pulled Kurt's chair out for him.

"Ah! What a gentlemen." Kurt said as he sat down and Blaine grinned talking the seat next to him.

They ate their dinner as they exchanged stories of their days. When the dishes were done they curled up in sweats on the couch to watch 'Miracle on 34th street'. Both boys were out before the credits rolled.

-Glee-

_December 25__th__ 2017 mid morning. _

Blaine woke up before Kurt. He watched Kurt peacefully begin to wake up. Kurt's eyes blinked open.

"mmm.. Merry Christmas baby." Kurt said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas." Blaine said and gave Kurt a very loving kiss. "I'm going to make coffee, then we can see what Santa brought." He said with a chuckle and a wink as he pulled himself up.

A few minutes later Blaine hands Kurt a hot cup of coffee.

"Mmm-thankyou." He says taking a sip

Blaine hands Kurt a gift, that he obviously wrapped himself. Kurt looks at him and grinned raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up and open it." Blaine says with a laugh. "You usually wrap stuff."

Kurt rips open the paper and finds a gorgeous Alexander McQueen sweater.

"Thanks baby." He says giving Blaine a kiss.

"That's not the whole present, look underneath it." Blaine chuckles

Kurt picks the sweater up and finds a photo album; he opens it and sees photos as old as their Candles duet, there are also movie stubs and concert stubs from their many dates. Kurt feels tears prick in his eyes.

"Blaine, this is so perfect. I love you." He says gives Blaine a deep kiss.

"I'm glad you like it, and I love you too." Blaine says,

"I love it baby." Kurt says and Blaine smiles "It makes my present look like crap."

Blaine chuckles, "You being here makes my Christmas perfect. When I thought I might lose you…" he says taking a deep breath, tears pricked at his eyes, "I seriously didn't know how I was going to live, so you, here, now, in my arms is enough. I love you so, so much." Blaine says tearing up, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close. Kurt lets his tears fall.

"I'll always be with you, no matter what happens, I love you Blaine." Kurt says snuggling into Blaine's chest; they stayed like that for a few minutes. Kurt takes a deep breath. "Enough tears, it's Christmas." He says and pulls himself out of Blaine's embrace. He walks over to the tree and grabs his beautifully wrapped present. "Open it, it's nothing special, because I could only really shop with other people, so.." Kurt says trailing off.

"Kurt did you not here what I said a few minutes ago? I wouldn't care if you didn't get me a present at all, you being here with me is enough. "Blaine says taking the present. He opens it to find a new guitar strap and some picks, they are even the right thickness, not just color like he would expect Kurt to do. "This is perfect Kurt." Blaine says putting the present beside him and standing up for a kiss.

**(A/N Smut Ahoy! Don't like it… stop here. BJs, rimming, anal sex)**

The couple kisses, loving first but it quickly deepens and things begin to get heated.

"Blaine. Bedroom. Now." Kurt pants out, pulling Blaine towards their bedroom.

"Kurt… are you sure you're all healed?" Blaine says, he doesn't want to hurt Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm all healed, and I need you inside me." Kurt says, his dick throbbing after many weeks of rest. Blaine feels his own cock grow at Kurt's words.

"Well as long as you are sure." He says and pulls Kurt into his arms bridal style, Kurt squeals and Blaine silences him with a kiss. He rushes into the bedroom, happy the door was already open. Once inside he kicks it closed and lays Kurt down on the bed. He positions himself above him and kisses Kurt deeply and hotly, he trails his kisses down. "I've missed you so much." He moans against Kurt's neck.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Kurt says breathily with a small smile on his face.

"You know what I mean" Blaine practically growls. Moving his hands to the hem of Kurt's shit and pulling it off which Kurt reciprocates. Blaine kisses down Kurt's chest and takes a rosy nipple into his mouth. Kurt moans.

"God Blaine.. feels so good." He pants out.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine whispers as he kisses lower. He hooks his thumbs at the waist of Kurt's pants and pulls his sweats and boxers down. Kurt's cock springs free and Blaine takes it into his mouth. Kurt practically screams.

"N-not going to last, need you in me." Kurt pants out as he fumbles to pull Blaine's bottoms off. Blaine helps Kurt and kicks his pants off. Blaine sucks hard once then dethatches his mouth from Kurt's dick with a pop. He grabs a pillow and places it under Kurt's hips. A though crosses his mind. He brings his face down to Kurt's puckered hole and licks across it. Kurt screams and thrashes his head back and forth. Blaine's dick twitches and he wills himself not to come. He works his tongue into Kurt opening him up, soon he grabs some lube and slicks up his fingers, he warms it before slipping two fingers into Kurt. Kurt moans and throws his head back in ecstasy. Blaine pumps his fingers in and out of Kurt, not wanting to push Kurt over the edge; he does his best to avoid his prostate. He leans up and kisses Kurt as he adds another finger and stretches him out. When he feels Kurt is ready he pulls his fingers out. Kurt whimpers at the sudden emptiness. Blaine slicks his dick up and positions himself at Kurt's stretched hole.

"Are you ready for me baby?" He pants out, Kurt moans.

"God yes Blaine, need you in be so bad." He says and Blaine pushes in balls deep in one thrust. Kurt screams and tears prick at his eyes at the stretch and the pleasure. Blaine kisses him softly to distract from the burn.

"Are you okay baby? Did I hurt you?" he asks and Kurt shakes his head.

"So full, so good. Move, please move." Kurt moans. Blaine pulls himself back until he's almost out and snaps his hips back, he hits Kurt's prostate.

"B-blaaiinee!" Kurt screams.

Blaine continues thrusting in and out of Kurt until he's right on the edge.

"I'm so close baby.. god you are so hot.. love you…" he pants out.

"G-god Blaine I'm going to come, you f-feel so g-good in me, so full, come with me." Kurt moans

With that Blaine thrusts his hips forward hitting square on Kurt's prostate and comes hard with Kurt's name on his lips. Kurt screams and follows right after. The two men pant coming down from their high.

"That was so amazing. Best Christmas ever." Kurt says after a few minutes closing his eyes.

"Definitely." Blaine agrees as he pulls his now soft dick out of Kurt. Kurt whimpers at the emptiness. Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms and kisses his head. "I love you Kurt, Merry Christmas."

"mmm'love you too." Kurt says as he drifts off to sleep, it doesn't take long for Blaine to do the same.

**A/N …hot… lol. Ya so that isn't all I'm writing for Christmas, but it's a good place to end. I'm also working on a fic that should be up soon, it's going to be a three part Soldier!Blaine Mpreg story. Review. **


	14. Chapter 14: New Years

**A/N This took a while to get, there is smut, there is fluff, there is hurt/comfort, I actually like this chapter… I hope you do too. **

_December 31__st__ 2017 _

"No Kurt, I don't want to go into Time's Square to watch the ball drop." Blaine said slightly angry.

"Why Blaine, don't you want to see the lights? The performances? Be a part of something big?" Kurt said with a hint of that twinkle in his eye when he was talking about anything related to New York, even though they lived there, his excitement never faded.

"No Kurt, I don't, I just want to stay here." Blaine huffed falling back onto the couch.

"How come B, we went last year, we had fun!" Kurt whined snuggling up to Blaine trailing his fingers down his arm and leaning his head on his shoulder. Blaine almost lost his focus, but managed to regain his composure.

"I-I just, it kinda… I'm…" He starts but looks away slightly embarrassed. "I'm overreacting but I don't want to go."

"Blainey you can tell me whatever it is. I won't think it's silly." Kurt says kissing Blaine's temple. Blaine takes a deep breath.

"Ever since you got shot, I'm afraid of going out in the city at night, or more you going out in the city at night." He says. Kurt thinks back through the last weeks, _how had he not notice? _They hadn't gone out for dinner, movies, Blaine would keep him occupied in the evenings by cooking nice meals, singing Christmas songs, movies, and since Christmas… _other things. _

"Blaine don't you think it scares me? It does, but we can't let what that jackass did rule our lives." Kurt says looking in Blaine's eyes, he saw small tears forming. "Baby, why are you crying?" he says wiping the few tears that escape.

"I can't lose you Kurt." Blaine says shakily. "You are my whole world. You are my everything." He says and Kurt smiles, he leans in and gives Blaine a soft kiss.

"We don't have to go out tonight, we'll stay in, cook together, drink champagne, watch the ball drop on TV then ring in the New Year." Kurt says sweetly but with a slight blush at the end.

_Five years and he can't talk about sex without blushing. _Blaine thinks as he pulls Kurt in for a quick kiss. "That sounds perfect, thank you."

"You need to promise me something though, actually two things." Kurt says.

"Anything." Blaine replies.

"You make it your resolution to get over your fear of New York at night, and we go to Time's Square next Year."

"Definitely."

"Good." Kurt says pecking Blaine on the lips.

-Glee-

"Blaine I swear, if you touch me I kill you!" Kurt giggles defending himself with a dish rag.

"Ooh he's feisty tonight isn't he!" Blaine chuckles, he grabs at Kurt's waist but he dodges at the last minute.

"You have to be faster than that!" Kurt says in a sing song voice. Blaine plucks the wooden spoon from the spaghetti sauce. Kurt's eyes go wide. "Don't you dare." he warns. Blaine reaches across and taps Kurt on the nose leaving a smudge of red sauce. Kurt freezes and Blaine takes advantage of the brief pause to grab Kurt around the waist.

"I win." he says before kissing the tip of Kurt's nose and cleaning off the spaghetti sauce.

"I hate you." Kurt grumbles but he can't hide the small smile on his lips.

"I love you too," Blaine says kissing Kurt on the lips. Kurt twists out of Blaine's arms and grabs the spoon from his hand plunking it back in the sauce.

"I think it's ready." Kurt says.

"Good I'm starving." Blaine says replacing his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt swats him with the dish rag.

"Go sit down or this will never get served." Kurt says, Blaine sits at the table pouting. "Oh gaga I'm engaged to a five year old." he laughs putting a dish of spaghetti in front of his adorable fiancé.

-Glee-

At 11:55 Kurt and Blaine cuddle on the couch kissing lazily. The TV plays in the background showing the commotion in Time Square. Kurt pulls away. "No more kiss until midnight." he says. Blaine stares him, lips slightly swollen and pink from kissing.

"You sir are evil." He says squeezing Kurt's hips lightly. Kurt squeaks.

"I'm not going anywhere he laughs, I just want to do this properly." he laughs and Blaine pouts.

"Fine." he says. "as long as you don't go anywhere. Ever." he finishes pulling Kurt into his chest. Kurt closes his eyes and breaths in the scent of the man he loves.

"Never." he promises. He brings his eyes back to the TV. 11:59 what good timing. He watches the seconds tick by down to ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. "Happy New Year Blaine." he says.

"Happy New Year Kurt." Blaine says before pulling him into a dizzying kiss that ends all too soon. Blaine reaches for the champagne on the coffee table. He pops the cork careful not to spill. He pours it in to two flutes and hands one to Kurt. "To a new year together." he says as they clink there glasses smiling. They both take small sips until their glasses are gone, small talk and kisses in between sips. Once the glasses are empty Kurt places both on the table. He turns to look Blaine in the eyes, knowing exactly what is on the other man's mind.

_Time to celebrate _he thinks before crashing their lips together.

-Glee-

**(A/N SMUT! If you don't want to read it, skip until the next author's note)**

Kurt and Blaine stumble into the bedroom tearing at each other's clothes. Mouths only detaching from lips or skin to remove clothing. Finally, naked they fall onto the bed, Blaine is on top of Kurt, their hard members rub together they both gasp. Blaine kisses down Kurt's torso and leaves a few small hickeys nipping at his sensitive and pale skin. He reaches Kurt's scar and kisses it lightly. Kurt gasps, it's very sensitive. Blaine reaches Kurt's cock and teases around it, Kurt arches off the bed.

"P-please, no teasing." Kurt gasps out. Blaine smirks and takes all of Kurt into his mouth in one go. Kurt moans. Blaine bobs his head. "N-not going to last baby, n-need you in me." Kurt stammers out. Blaine off with a pop.

"Wanna try something different?" Blaine asks, Kurt looks sceptical Blaine chuckles. "Nothing kinky! I want you to ride me." he says. Kurt gasps as his dick gives a twitch of approval. He bites his lip and nods. Blaine reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a bottle of lube. He hands it the Kurt, stretch your self for me, let me see you." Kurt moans and gets on all fours. He lubes up his fingers and slips two in hard and fast, he lets out a choked moan. Blaine's cock practically pulses at the sight before him.

"I c-can't, need more." Kurt pants after a few minutes of stretching. Blaine beckons him over. He positions Kurt over his cock and brings him down slowly. The both moan. Soon Blaine is buried balls deep in Kurt and Kurt his already rocking. "So full, so so good." he keens Kurt brings him self up and slams himself down on Blaine's cock. He screams as he hits his prostate. Blaine gasps.

"Y-you okay baby?" Blaine pants out.

"Oh yess Blaine, Oh my god yes!" Kurt sobs in pleasure. He continues impaling himself of Blaine's cock. At one point Blaine's hips twitch up and Kurt gasps. "m-more." The work up a rhythm together and it isn't long before Kurt is cumming hard between the falling completely spent onto Blaine's chest. Blaine thrusts a few more times into Kurt who whimpers at the over sensitive feeling which is the best torture. Blaine quickly reaches his climax, he thrust deeply and comes buried deep in Kurt. Kurt moans at the feeling of Blaine cumming deep inside him. Blaine's hips twitch as he rides out his orgasm and Kurt gasps at each twitch. Eventually Blaine comes down and uses the little strength he has to gently lift Kurt off of him depositing him safely beside him with out much help from the limp, lithe man. He grabs at the tissues on the side table and wipes off the quickly drying cum from both their stomachs and what is now dripping out of Kurt's now red, stretched and sensitive hole. Kurt whimpers lightly at the feeling and as soon as Blaine finishes he pulls Kurt to his chest kissing him on the head.

"Love you." he whispers to the sleepy Kurt who mumbles a response before falling to sleep completely spent.

**A/N I was going to get one of them pregnant but then I remembered that's not happening until…. Well that's for you to find out… I'm evil. Reviews? BTW if you want MPreg I have another story called "War Against Tears." and it's already got some. **


	15. Chapter 15: Dads and DVDs

**A/N *nervous smile here* heh heh hi? So here's the deal I was abducted by aliens, I'm sticking to that. (sorry) Anyway this chapter is here and it pretty much sucks and it's short but it's out so…. Ya… enjoy. **

January 1st 2018

Kurt sat in the Hudson Berry living room, tea in hand, Blaine at his side Leroy and Hiram in front of them. Finn was in the kitchen right off the living room, preparing what will be passed off as brunch wile Rachel kneels in the bathroom barfing her brains out. Every so often a cry of 'I hate you Finn Hudson' was heard, Finn paled as Rachel's fathers glared at him and Kurt and Blaine did their best not to crack up. Finn did his best to start conversations.

"So Kurt, when are you going back to the shop?" he asks before mentally face palming as Blaine visibly tenses up and Kurt heaves a sigh. Kurt places a hand on Blaine's knee. He leans in and whispers a reassurance in Blaine's ear making him relax. He turns back to Finn.

"I'm going back next week but I won't be closing for a while, Mercedes is being very considerate." He says with a small smile as he squeezes Blaine's knee lightly. Silence creeps back in, the wall clock ticks as a full minute passes. The five men hear the toilet flush. Rachel can be heard brushing her teeth before she walks out of the washroom shooting a glare at Finn who avoids eye contact. She scoots in between her dads.

"I should've listened to you, daddy, when you told to focus on my career before romance. This sucks." She says cuddling up to Leroy as Hiram places a kiss on her head.

"Honey, when you hold your little baby in your arms you will forget all about this, and my offer still stands to castrate Finn stands if that makes you feel better." Says Hiram

Rachel's eyes flicker to Finn and she glares at him for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm warming up to that idea." Finn's eyes widen and his eyes dart toward the kitchen knives on the counter. Rachel cracks a small smile. "I'm kidding Finn." She says as the Kurt and Blaine chuckle lightly.

Finn huffs a sigh of relief. "Okay, this is ready, I think…" he says gesturing to some turkey bacon and eggs, crudely sliced fruit and toast.

"Well what are you waiting for Finn bring us plates and bring the food down." Rachel snaps. Finn clenches his teeth and does what he is told. He glares at his step-brother when he lets out a small snort of a laugh then covers his mouth eyes glinting in amusement. Blaine laughs at the sight of his fiancé and Kurt gives up trying to stop his giggles. Leroy and Hiram follow soon after chuckling lightly. Finn stares wide eyed at the sight before him.

"It's not FUNNY!" Rachel shrieks out effectively shutting everybody up. Leroy pats he knee. "Your right honey, we're sorry for laughing." Rachel huffs and stomps off into the bedroom slamming the door. Finn runs his hand through his short hair and collapses into an armchair head in his hands muttering what sounds like 'pregnant, Rachel, the death of me'

The rest of the visit goes no better.

-Glee-

Kurt and Blaine walked up to their apartment building hand linked together laughing.

"Oh my god! I pity Finn he is going to die in the next few moth-" Kurt is cut off a man runs by them hitting them they all tumble to the ground. The man drops a DVD player but jumps up and runs to a van, he jumps in and it speeds off leaving Kurt and Blaine on the ground.

"That was weird, are you okay baby?" Blaine says turning to Kurt who's staring at the DVD player the man had dropped.

"Blaine, that's our DVD player." He says as he picks it up, you can hear the broken pieces in it. Kurt looks up at Blaine slightly panicked. He stands up abandoning the DVD player and he and Blaine run into their apartment building, as soon as they step through the door they see the building manager looking at them with a pitying look in his eye.

"I'm sorry guys, I walked in right as that guy ran out, they took, well you might as well look for yourselves." He says.

Kurt and Blaine rush up to their apartment the door is closed but the lock is broken and it swings open easily. They look around the room and Kurt bursts into tears. Blaine wraps his arms around him and lets him cry into his shirt. His blood boils.

Their apartment is trashed, plates and cups broken, TV missing, couch cushions thrown off, picture frames knocked off the walls, sliver ware drawer pulled out and all the silver ware gone despite being cheap. Blaine was sure the bedroom would be worse, he was not looking forward to Kurt if they took any of his clothes, he was sure any jewelry Kurt had would be gone along with any watches.

Why did the universe hate them, why couldn't they just catch a break?

**A/N they can't catch a break, I didn't plan that, once I get this resolved I may have a time jump to get to some more interesting stuff. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next two weeks instead of like 4 months, it's not great and it's not a promise but I'll try. Sorry. R&R**

**PS anyone reading 'War against tears' I'll try to get a chapter out this week or next week.**


	16. VERY EXTREMELY TRIUMPHANT RETURN AN

So I'm a horrible person, this will not be updated. I'm going to reread and repost the same has been done with War against tears. I've grown as an author and I can't stand re reading what I've published. This will be deleted and Just a few years will be back shortly and will be updated regularly. If there is anyone left that doesn't hate me, I hope you stick with me!


End file.
